Adventure Tracking
In Progress * Crypt of the Everflame DM: Mowgli * Bloodcove Disguise DM: galahad0430; Judge: GlassEye * St. Ulthar's Medallion DM: Mark Chance * Howling Night DM: SJRSamurai * Expansion DM: Sunshadow21 * Daggers at Midnight DM: perrinmiller; Awarded DMC 4.97 for 1st 71 days (Thru 4 Sep 2011) * Scourge of the Howling Horde DM: perrinmiller Judge: Mowgli; Awarded DMC 2.80 for 1st 40 days (Thru 4 Sep 2011) * Uncertain Whereabouts DM: Qik Judge: perrinmiller Completed * A Bad Light DM: sunshadow21; Awarded DMC 5.46 for 1st 78 days (Thru 19 Aug 2011); Run Time: 103 days; Total DMC: 7.21 *'Bats in the Belfry' DM: HolyMan; Judge: GlassEye; Run Time: 98 days; DMC 5.46 and 1.40 for GlassEye. * Beggar's Belief DM: Aldern Foxglove/GlassEye; DM Time: 71 days/22 days; DMC (AF) 4.97; DMC (GE) 1.54 * A Brief Interlude DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 11 days: DMC .77 * Buyer's Remorse DM: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 23 days; DMC: 2 points * Crab a la King DM: AxeM; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 20 days; DMC: 2 points * Frog Hunt DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 18 days; DMC: 2 points *'The Green Faerie' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 210 days; DMC 14.70 * In Love and Death DM: GlassEye; Run Time: 62 days; DMC: 4.34 * Kobold's Keep DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 107 days; DMC: 6 points * The Lady of Lake Laguna DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: 82 days: DMC 5.74 *'Little Rock of Horrors' DM: GlassEye; Judge: Aldern Foxglove; Run Time: 56 days; DMC: 3.92 *'A Merchant in Need of Assistance' DM: sunshadow21; Judge: HolyMan; Run Time: 37 days; DMC 2.59 * The Mightiest Weapon DM: Deuce Traveler; Run Time: ; DMC * The Old Alchemist DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 90 days; DMC 6.3 *'One Night in Palazzo Dannato' DM: HolyMan; Run Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 * Ryall's Estate DM: Jkason; Run Time: 77 days: DMC 5.39 *'Sinking Ever Deeper' DM: Selc Silverhand; Run Time: 149 days; DMC: 10.43 *'A Soul Indiscretion' DM: Aldern Foxglove; DM Time: 58 days; DMC 4.06 *'The Sunken Temple' DM: Walking Dad; Run Time: 154 days; DMC 10.78 * The Sword and the Fallen Angel DM: perrinmiller; Run Time: 120 days: DMC 8.4 *'Velvet Underground' DM: InVinoVeritas; Run Time: 60 days; DMC 4.20 DM Credits Tracking Aldern Foxglove: Total Earned: 11.03; Unspent: 11.03 AxeM: Total Earned: 2; Unspent: 0.0 * Spent: 2 pts, The Duke @ level 2 Deuce Traveler: Total Earned: 5.74; Unspent 5.74 GlassEye: Total Earned: 13.2; Unspent: 2.2 * Spent: 2 pts, Fury @ level 2, Nov 29, 2010 * Spent: 6 pts, Agno Phoenicus (3rd pc), June 30, 2011 * Spent: 3 pts, Elenka Danyllova @ level 2, Sep 20, 2011 HolyMan: Total Earned: 22.59; Unspent: 5.59 * Spent: 1 pt, Markas @ level 1; 7 pts, Darreo @ level 1 * Spent: 3 pt. Markas @ level 2 * Spent: 6 pt. Creating Ioseph (3rd PC) InVinoVeritas: Total Earned: 18.90; Unspent: 5.90 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Kazanto (3rd PC) *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 2 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 3 *Spent: 1 pt, Kazanto @ level 1 *Spent: 2 pts, Kanli @ level 4 jkason: Total Earned: 5.39; Unspent: 5.39 perrinmiller: Total Earned: 16.17 (with 7.77 from adventures in progress); Unspent: 1.17 *Spent: 6 pts, Creating Tyrien e'Adrianne (3rd PC) *Spent: 5 pts, Tyrien @ level 1 *Spent: 4 pts, Tyrien @ level 2 SelcSilverhand: Total Earned: 10.43; Unspent: 10.43 Sunshadow21: Total Earned: 9.8; Unspent: 1.8 * Spent: 2 pts, Ausk @ level 1 * Spent: 6 pts, Creating Thuvian Darklight (3rd PC) Walking Dad: Total Earned: 10.78; Unspent: 10.78